


Pocket Ronnie

by Alexandra_dAutriche



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Elves, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_dAutriche/pseuds/Alexandra_dAutriche
Summary: Jason Dean and his dad move to a new household, but what if there was already someone living on there.Hi guys! So, this fanfic is kind of a One shot book, as the chapters aren't in a coherent chronological order, but they are in the same story and time line.





	1. Hamster Ride

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this chapter isn't when the met (that would be other chapter) and the next chapter won't happen in a chronological order, so it might be before this events or after, I just hope you guys will like itm

You enter your home. In the living room you spot several cans of beer, the TV turned on and a old man at which you call father in the couch sleepping. You decide to ignore him, you already had enough troubles and stress today in your little high school. The only thing that could possibly help you in this stress is up stairs, and with the feeling of wanting to see that something -or better that someone- you rush up stairs to your room. When you open the door what you see is certainly something you didn't expect.

A room -Your room- with all the things that where in your desk all over the floor, your books, pencils and other stuff. The hamster cage that you mantain in your desk is open and it has lefts of food like a trail out of it. You also notice that there is a bottle -well, half a bottle- in your bed. It is cut in a quarter, with the bottom part missing, and at the side of the bottle a string that seemed to just recently be  
cut. Then you call:

"Ronnie? Slushy?"

And then at your feet you sense something going fast, really fast.

"Aaaaaaaaawahahhwa"

You hear. The figure slightly slows and you spot Slushy -your hamster- attached with a string to the bottom half of what you assume is the bottle in your bed, and in this bottle taking the border of it was Veronica -Your best friend.... well you would really call her your crush....or maybe your.... first love-. She seems to struggle to mantain herself in the border of the bottle.

"WoUldn't YoU mInd H-helPping?!"

You get out of your trance and take Slushy in your hands, taking the string out of him and putting him at his cage, then you turn at your back to the floor, slightly mad but really your just in shock, amusement and maybe a little more in love...

"What does this mean?"

"I uh.... well.... I wanted to try and play a little with Slushy, so I got him out of his cage and... I tried to... be like emm do like he is a horse? I know it's stupid.... Ok what was I thinking of?"

You stare at her, and you try so hard to stop yourself of smiling as widely as your face wants to. You would hate someone for doing this, you would hate someone for destroying your organized room, it's pretty hard for you to even want to unpack -but as your dad said, you are staying- but this is Veronica, and you just can't find yourself to be mad at her.

"Ok... I will forgive you, if you clean up this mess by your own"

"W-what?! JD I'm to small to clean YOUR HOLE ROOM"

"Well.... you did this mess with how small you are"

"It was Slushy" She murmured 

"Who let him out?"

With that she put a funny face, it was a face of guilt, annoy, and mostly you think, with shame, you like to think she respects you or even loves you as you love her, but you know that's impossible. You don't want to torture her anymore so you left your laugh out.

"JASON! I thought you were mad at me"

"Ohou I am mad at you" You told her with a smirk in your face. You decided to cup her in your hands.

"Now, you will clean up the mess in my desk putting all where it belongs and I will help you with the floor and bed, ok?"

"Ok"

You two cleaned up the room together. It was actually pretty fun, it's always fun for you when Veronica is present, after all for you, she is definitely the only thing that's right in this world, thought you don't find the courage to tell her.

"Ha ha done!" She says with a tired smile on her face

You cup her in your hands and make your way to your bed. Plopping in it, you put her in your chest and stare at her eyes.

"Why did you did that?"

"... I... I was bored... JD... before meeting you I was always alone and I was ok with that. But know... I feel alone every time you go out, I miss you so much when you are out, and I know I can't be seen by others, it would be a terrible idea, but please please please please can I go with you? I will just go in your pockets or backpack, and I will do no sounds, I can help you even! Please, I just don't like to be alone meanwhile your gone.... it's just... I was always alone and I didn't knew I wanted someone in my life until you came"

You stare at her in perplexity, not just because she wants to go out when she knows it's dangerous, but because that is how you felt after meeting her. She is your everything now, and you can't find yourself into thinking of how life was before her, because you didn't had one after your mom's death, and that was to long ago.

She was looking at you with big shiny hopeful eyes, and you couldn't resist.

"I... will think about it"

The idea of having her with you outside was just like feeling in the paradise, but if someone bad saw her, there wouldn't only be problems for you, but more for her. You would be separated, and people would ask you a lot of questions meanwhile they make experimentations with her, just the idea of that is like hell it self.

Her eyes get shiny, more shiny that they usually are, and that's almost impossible for you.

Then, she hugs you. She hugs your nose tightly, and you are certain that is the most cute thing you have seen, touch and feel. You feel your cheeks growing red and your heart pumping a little to much, and you just hope she is not feeling it, thought you feel her little heart going fast in your nose and hope is because of your position, thought you feel like is maybe because of her size.

She pulls apart, and you notice that her face is red and she tries to avoid looking at you, and you can feel the hope grow in your heart of her loving you.

"Thank you... U-uh we should get to sleep a little and that...."

With that she settles in your chest in a sleeping position and closes her eyes. You get in a good position to sleep with her in your chest, and you start to think on how to get her outside with you without anyone noticing. But then your thoughts settle in how much you are starting to love her, and it makes you blush. You decide to sleep, waiting for tomorrow, because your days are not grim anymore.


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes before Hamster Ride

You walk around the insides of the wall, you have the routes implanted in your mind, you have walked through them all your life and they have always been the same, just getting older with time.

This house is almost as old as you, and you think you have around 17 years and you were around 5 by the time the house was done. Your existence is a mystery, even for you, you don't have any parents, you were alone that day, the garden of strawberries is your first memory, probably 4 at the time it was created, you were eating strawberries alone between the garden of leaves, that garden is still there, it has always been there. The house at the time was almost done, you don't know your own birthday exactly, but you asume a birthday every time the year, the house was done days after your birthday.

You stop thinking about the past, and start thinking on the presente. Jason... he is the new owner of the house... well that would be his father, but you never see him at home and when you do, his in the couch watching, for some weird reason, destruction of buildings or sleeping, which ever he prefers. That's why you consider Jason the owner of the house.

He is the first human that meets you in a long long time, the last time was when you were around 7. But he isn't scared, he isn't calling the police, or something like that, he accepted you... and that was weird yes, but it felt nice.

You made your path in the walls to go to the kitchen, the note he left in the living room said you could grab food whenever you want to, and you're hungry right now.

Meanwhile walking, you hear a strange sound, is loud but quiet, and it is very hesitant... it's almost like... it's sobbing! You make your way to one of the little holes is the wall and make yourself enough smaller to go through it. You are in Jason's room, a place you really shouldn't frequent as much as you do. You search in the room with your eyes, to find Jason in his bed crying over a picture. You feel a pain that you never felt before, it pains you to see him like this, so small, maybe smaller than you, and fragile. You decide to approach, every step making your soul crush, because at each step you can see more of his sadness. You climb the bed, you are an expert by now at climbing, after all you climb a lot, and get to the mattress, there Jason was curled in a ball, crying, not to loud not to soft.

"H-hey, are you ok?" You say in an almost quiet voice

He jumps a little at your voice, he searches around the room to finally look at you, his eyes flooded with salty tears that fall to the mattress almost hitting you.

"V-Veronica! Hey... what are you...?"

"I heard your sobbing and I came, are you alright?" Your voice sounds the most worried you have ever heard it

"Y-yeah, sorry for the inconvenience, I'll get you something if you want to..."

"Jason, you are crying, I don't think you are ok"

At his name, tears seem to start to form even more, and they start dropping until one hits you, you can feel the salt in your mouth and oh god all the feeling is gross, but to be honest that's the least of your worries right now.

"Oh god! I am so sorry Veronica I-I-"

You walk your way to his body and hug his torso, or at least the most you can. He looks at you perplex, but you just continue.

"It's ok... it's ok if you don't want to tell me, but I am not going to go, alright? I'll be here"

He sobbed a little bit, then he cupped you into his hands and reached you to his face, you took his face with detail, a lot of freckles all around his face, brown beautiful eyes, a brown almost black hair and oh god, in this 4 days that you guys have met, you hadn't seen him face to face, but you realize that he is very attractive.

You lean your hands to his nose, and give him a little peck in it. He sighs and cries a little more, then he speaks.

"Eleven years ago, at this very same date.... my mother committed suicide... and and I-"

You are in shock by the news, but not in enough shock to stop you from putting your hand in his lips, you know he is suffering by telling to this, and you don't want him to suffer, even if you have barely spoke to him.

"Sssshhhh, it's ok"

He looks at you one more time and the he closes his eyes, leaning his head in his pillow, still holding you. He positions himself to sleep, and looses his not so strong already grip on you, it's obvious that he is telling you that you can go, and probably a thank you. You think about it, you were going to the kitchen for some food and maybe mess around, but.... you decide to stay in his hands, it's warm and comfortable, even if you don't know this boy that much.... you feel like you can trust him. And he needs you, he is alone in a horrible day like this for him, you don't want to leave him alone, you won't. With that in your mind, you lean close his chest and get comfortable to start a new dream with him by your side.


	3. Slushies at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Tears and Hamster Ride

You enter the 7-11, your palms are clammy and you probably look like you are gonna rob the local store. You maintain your hands in your pockets, keeping security of the most important thing in your life right now. The bright colors of the store hit your eyes, but you are used to the feeling of it, considering the amount of times you have gone to 7-11s.

You approach the slushie machine, not sure how you'll do to pour the slushie without hands. Then, you feel a small being crawling inside of the sleeve of your trenchcoat to your neck.

"I want cherry slurpee!" Said the small feminine voice in a whisper.

You take a cup and pour expertly the slush in the cup, with both eyes looking at all directions. There's the guy behind the counter, a woman at the refrigerator, a guy reading the news paper, you and your little girl. When you are done with her cup you take a new one and fill it with blueberry slush.

"Oh c'mon! Change a little bit" you hear her say, and you laugh a little at how cute she sounds.

"Look who says, you always pick cherry" you answer her, even though you know you may do what she is asking for, it is a good idea to change a little. You have been drinking the same flavor since your mother left you, things had change and didn't change from there... until now, when you found your sunshine, your father won't move you around anymore, you got a mid time job to pay for a food therapist and you have a 7-11 around the corner.

"Yeah, but I haven't taste slushie in my hole life, let me enjoy it!" You giggle a little and pour Mountain Dew slushie making a mix of both flavors.

You 'scratch' your neck, giving a path for Ronnie to go into your sleeve. You put you hand in you pocket, leaving her in it and getting out the money. You go the counter and pay for both slushies and leave the store to go directly to your motorbike, you ride until you get to the nearest park.

"Aren't we going home?" Asked the little girl, popping her head out of the pocket.

"Home is wherever I am with you" you reply, cringing at the horrible pick up line, but just about real as your love for her and your trenchcoat. You hear her giggle a lot and your inside brights a little more.

"Oh JD... but seriously, is a little late, stars are already in the sky for example" she says, looking at the black blue sky with white little spots.

"That's quite why we are here" you reply, and sit in a nearby bench, then you get her out of your pocket and put her in the bench besides her slushie. You watch as she grows up to a barbie doll scale and starts to sip for the slushie as best as she can.

"Are you sure you can't make yourself normal size?" You ask her. She can change between small sizes, but she can't be normal size, which retains you all the time for doing normal things. Sure, doing the things that you guys do is exciting, but sometimes you wish you could just go to the park like everyone else. You question yourself all the time if she would reject you cause of the size matter, maybe there is a code in her species or something similar.

"No... I swear I have tried, but I can't go beyond this" she said, with gloom in her voice. She has gone through a lot because of her specialness, and you wish she could have a normal life. You both could be married if you ever get the braveness to ask her just to be your girlfriend, you would have kids, and a house and all beautiful things, but that wouldn't be possible, right?

"The stars don't look as beautiful from the house" you hear her say

"Did you ever left the house before our first attempt?" 

"No... I have been there even before there was a house! It was all a strawberries field, that's why there are strawberry plants at the front. It was amazing for me to survive the construction to be honest." She says, loosing herself in the stars meanwhile sipping her slushie.

"And your parents?" You ask, curious of knowing more about her past

"I don't think I have ones, or I don't remember them" she says, and you feel so melancholic for both of you 

"I... sorry..." 

"Don't be, I never knew I needed ones, and I don't... it is true that being alone sucks but... now I have you" she looks at you, and you really don't know what to say, in your cheeks blooms red color and you stare at her eyes, bright beautiful eyes, and not just because of the stars.

Silence makes it's way, but it isn't an uncomfortable one, its comforting and nice. You both drink your slushies feeling the cold ice in your mouth, you go slow, you don't want to freeze your brain, not if she is here.

"I think we should head to the house, don't you think?" You exclaim after both of you finish the cold sugar drinks almost at the same time

"Sure so!" She answers. You put your hand just in front of her, and she goes to more small size, enough for you to put her in your pocket.

You ride until you get to the big grey house. You get off the bike and go to the door, getting your keys out you spot the strawberry plant, wondering how much does a strawberry plant live.


	4. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes after Tears, Hamster ride, and Slushies at night.

"Why do you have to leave?" You hear the small beautiful voice that comes from your bed ask. Her tone makes you want to do what she says, stay at home, of course you frequently do that, but today was a test day and you couldn't do that, and to be honest you have skip many days this week, the teachers won't be happy if you skip today's classes.

"Sorry V, it is really important, but I promise I'll get you a gift in exchange"

And like that you left. You usually go to school, as there isn't interesting things elsewhere in the towns and cities you have gone to, school is not fun at all, but at least there is SOMETHING to do. Now, you found that you have spend less and less time in school, which you don't care actually, you never wanted to be there normally, but now there's somewhere elsewhere you can do something, something fun, something happy.

She doesn't drain you with homework, she doesn't bore you with long unnecessary explanations of wars in America history, she doesn't test you about that things you know or don't, she doesn't tell you what to do, she just advice you on it, and you found it wonderful.

You get to the school, various students walking around and reviewing, others chatting or making out, it doesn't matter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The day goes by, you took one science test and one math test already. Many who have skip as many days as you would be truly scared if test, but you have studied at home, your level of studies and farther.

When you reach for the smallest pocket of your backpack you felt a weird shape on it, followed by a small squeak, everyone turned at him searching for an explanation of that sound that they didn't found as you didn't have them one, so they went to mind their own business.

When all heads were in their thing, you reached to the pocket again and grab what made the sound, what you found was the small little beautiful Veronica Sawyer in your hand. You covered the girl with your other hand and ran outside of the cafeteria to the janitors room that was never closed, that was never clean and no one ever went.

You got the covering hand out of her, and gazed at her, analyzing her figure. She was flustered and looking down, pretty regretful of her actions, by that you calmed your temper.

"What are you doing here?"

"I... I wanted to come with you...."

You felt your face get warmer after her words, thinking on her following you here to be with you.

"You know you can't be seen by anyone!"

"I wasn't gonna been seen! Just be with you until we came home"

The bell rang interrupting the conversation and announcing the next class start. You hastily hid the girl in your pocket carefully and rushed to your next class.

She was with you, and everything was shinier, every test seem easier and it was less harder to feel bad, it was weird you being happy in school, but she was there, in your backpack, in your heart.


	5. Strawberries

Your hands are way to small to grab the strawberries, so you expand in size to grap it better, though it doesn't help that much, you can grab it though, and that's enough. Getting the red fruit was never the challenge, it had always been getting it into the basket and towards the house to finally get it into the freezer, that was a true challenge.

The basket was full with five pieces of strawberries, the size hardly larger than a normal person's hand, and that normal person could easily carrie the thing into the house and keep them fresh, they could definitely carrie a lot more of them on one ride, but that wasn't your case at all.

Your small body started pushing the basket towards the insides of the house, you had pushed heavier basket before, this one felt kind of light actually. As you were finally getting outside of the bushes you hear what seemed to be a car, which sets your heart at a hundred beats for seconds.

You quickly hid into the bright green bushes, just to see the car stopping in the garage, it was as dark as the night and kind of dusty, it was full of boxes on the back part, and you could see two male figures on the front of the car. Then it hits you that the man on the wheel had been here before to get the keys of your house, they were moving.

You usually don't get people getting the house, it's considered a haunted house by many as you have heard, and that's all because of you, rarely someone doesn't care about the freaky strawberries appearing on the fridge, or the weird sounds that come from the walls, and when someone gets the house, they

 normally leave in a few months, leaving you alone on the huge grey house, no one to talk to, no one to hug, no one to love.

Both figures left the car, and you now could clearly see their faces and attires. The oldest one was wearing a wrinkled grey shirt with a pair of black pants, then the younger one was wearing a long dark treanchcoat that fell to his knees, also using dark long boots and a pair of dark blue jeans.

You felt curiosity to see the interesting individuals that would want to live in this 'haunted' house. You feel their steps approaching towards the strawberry field, but one of them turns around towards the front door and enters the solitary house. The younger one approaches the bushes and smirks. "Is this the strawberry bushes where the haunted basket comes from?" Just as he says that, he looks at your strawberry basket, and his eyes widen, he kneels and takes the basket in his hands, he analyzes it and takes it with him into the house.

You follow both figures into the house, though you enter through a little hole on the wall. You go as fast as you can to the kitchen, in there you find the boy and your basket on the little table in the kitchen, smelling and then eating the strawberries. You finally smile, as someone finally doesn't throw it to the trash.


End file.
